1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an electrical appliance powered by an incorporated rechargeable battery which is capable of effectively engaging a tool for separating the rechargeable battery form the electrical appliance, so that the battery can be easily and safety separated from the appliance by applying an external force to the engaged tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A rechargeable battery such as a Ni-Cd (nickel-cadmium) battery is used in an electrical appliance such as a rechargeable electrical shaver. However, as the battery contains harmful substances such as cadmium, it is not desired to discard the electrical appliance with the rechargeable battery from a standpoint of prevention of environmental pollution. Therefore, it is required that the rechargeable battery is easily and safety eliminated from the electrical appliance when being discarded. U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,042 describes that a snap line constituted by a number of pores is formed at the boundary between a battery support plate and a circuit board having an electrical circuit such that the support plate with a rechargeable battery is easily separated at the snap line from the circuit board. However, in fact, it is so difficult to eliminate the battery support plate from the circuit board because of deformation of the circuit board when a bending force is applied thereto. If the support plate is weakly connected with the circuit board by the snap line, the circuit board is often broken with weight of the battery when the electrical appliance is carelessly fallen to the grand. On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,042 also describes that a longitudinal center of the rechargeable battery is placed on a support base fitted on a circuit board such that opposite ends of the rechargeable battery are spaced away from a circuit board, and also a pair of terminal strips disposed on the circuit board are electrically and physically connected with electrodes of the battery, so that each of the terminal strips is separated from the electrode of the battery when a tensile force is applied to the terminal strips by pivotally swinging the rechargeable battery vertically at the support base as a fulcrum with a finger. However, when the tensile force is applied to the terminal strips, the terminal strips are not sometimes separated from the battery because the circuit board is deformed by the tensile force. And besides, it is so difficult to connect the electrodes of the battery with the terminal strips because the battery is unstably placed on the support base when being installed on the circuit board. It is not desired to make a small electrical appliance that a considerably space between the battery and the circuit board is required to brake the terminal strips.